Latvia
Northvision Song Contest#1 Latvia debuted in the first edition of Northvision Song Contest. They hosted a national selection for the internally selected artist, Anmary. The show was called Beautiful song for Anmary the winning song was Your voice again. The debuting entry of Latvia couldn't qualify sadly... Northvision Song Contest#2 Latvia didn't want to enter the second edition due to the failed attempt last edition, but later on they decided to do so and even hosted the first edition of Latvijas Dziesma Festival out of 10 songs, Higher and Higher by Liene Greifāne reached the first place and represented the country. The song qualified to the final, although Liene got the last place. Northvision Song Contest#3 Latvia confirmed early and hosted a national selection again. Samanta Tīna was an obvious winner for the selection with her song Virves dejotājs but sadly the song turned out to be a cover of a song by Liene Candy,Ella and Anmary - In Love We Trust. So it had to be changed, the song then was changed to For Father it didn't manage to qualify... Northvision Song Contest#4 Not caring about the previous fail, Latvia confirmed again and did the usual selection again, this selection had a small rule, it was that only songs that are collaborations or sung by a band were allowed. Rassell and Samanta Tīna won the ticket to Sweden with their song Esi man klāt. The duo didn't qualify. Northvision Song Contest#5 Latvia confirmed again and held the first selection with two semifinals, meaning at least 20 songs trying to win the chance to sing in Aarhus,Denmark. Niko was the actual winner with his song Walk on Fire but he was lacking a video feature as he only released a lyrics video, he couldn't enter, thus the actually 2nd placed Maldugunis dzēšot by Antra Stafecka won the selection, sadly this song has the most meaning out of all the previous entries of Latvia, it has the worst results by far... Northvision Song Contest#6 Latvia didn't give up again and then entered the Song Contest. They held their new formatted national selection two semifinals though the acts weren't even, as there were 13 songs in one of the selections, while the other had 11. But it didn't matter as 6 songs qualifies to the Grand Final. There was an error during the voting, as the hosts showed an open standing of the results and a different channel mistook it as the actual results and they spreaded the rumours of which song will represent Latvia in Lebanon. The fact supported this idea with that the voting was closed for a while because of a tragedy happening in Latvia. Once the voting was open again the rumoured song didn't even reach top 3 placing at the end and the song Now or Never by AiWiNK won and represented the country. They hold the best results of the country by far. Northvision Song Contest#7 For the seventh edition Latvia did their usual national selection and stuff, The voting was really tight as the runner up got the most 12 points in the voting and it was only a pure luck that the winner stayed at the leading position. Samanta Tīna got the chance again to represent her country, but this time with her song Stay the song couldn't stay in for the final..ending in the 11th place even though she didn't qualify it is still her best placing in North Vision. Northvision Song Contest#8 Latvia joined forces with Estonia and they did their Dziesma&Laul selection, but before it both countries hosted their own, traditional selection (in Latvia's case it was the format used in selections prior to NVSC#5), 6 songs qualified to this joint final. The best placed Estonian and Latvian song would represent their own country. It was really tight in Latvia's case as the songs were close to each other, but the song that won the Latvian part is You Are The Reason by Katrine Lukins though in the overall score she was the runner up of the selection. The song did great in Sarajevo as she qualified and got the 13th place in the final and got 12 points 4 times, she was the runner up in most 12 points. Obviously after Norway, who also won the contest Northvision Song Contest#9 For the 9th edition, Latvia went back to their original national selection. The selection was won by Niko the first solo male artist to participate for the country. The song was "Climb The Sky". Sadly he couldn't qualify and ended in the 13th place of his semi-final. The same place, th previous representative, Katrine Lukins got in the final last edition. Another fact is that, he had less points than Rassell & Samanta Tīna in the 4th edition. Northvision Song Contest 10 Latvia did the usual stuff again, by hosting the 9th edition of Latvijas Dziesma Festival. The fight for the chosen song was rather tight as the winning song only won when the last votes were cast. The winner was Aminata Savadogo with her song "Leave My Love Bleeding". The song didn't receive any negative nor positive comments and it failed to qualify again, but this time she ended in the 17th place which means Latvia will be in the Pre-Qualification Round 3. Northvision Song Contest 11 The country found out they will be in the PQR so they cancelled all the selections they had planned. This resulted in that the entry was chosen internally, and for the first time. Latvia chose a former participant, Katrine Lukins to participate for the country again, her song is called "Running to You". Latvia wishes to make it to the show in Lviv. Contestants and results Voting History Latvia has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Latvia has given the most points to... (grand finals only) Category:Countries